


What happened on board, shouldn't stay on board

by Nakira617



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Actor Daryl, Flight Attendant Shane, M/M, Shane's special services, sex on a plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakira617/pseuds/Nakira617
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Shanyl fic ever</p><p>When you see Daryl Dixon on your plane you just cannot resist to follow him into the restroom (I know I'm a perv</p><p>And Shane did that for us</p><p>No beta so please pardon me if there are mistakes ( and there will be, a lot</p><p>Do enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happened on board, shouldn't stay on board

_I’m so gonna quit after this fucking shift._

That’s all Shane could think about when he stepped his feet on to the Airbus. It was a Red-eye flight he usually did every other week, connecting New York and Atlanta. The flight left JFK at 1:10 AM and because of that it could not be so popular and always only half full.

 

Shane was a man of the night, but for playing, not working. And this shift made him lose a lot of fun he should have on usual Friday nights. And all he did was serving tired people with snacks and blankets. It bored the hell out of him.

 

Shane adjusted his appearance in the mirror in the staff room. He was wearing a khaki uniform which perfectly outlined his strong and muscular body. He knew exactly how hot he looked in it and some passengers, both women and men, made sure he knew that.

 

He was working first class today. Usually only a couple of tired businessmen will be waiting for his service and won’t even bother to look up from their phones when he serves their drinks. But today was a little different when he saw a familiar face yawning at his direction while he stepped into the first class cabin.

 

Shane was sure he knew that guy from somewhere. The guy was hot, with dirty blonde hair and ashy blue eyes. He was pushing forty but still has this look of innocence on him every now and then. Especially when he poked his travelling companion and then he acted like nothing when the poor lady stared hard at him. Shane found a grin showing on his face when he went to check the passenger list for a name.

 

_Daryl Dixon._

 

Aha, that’s why he looked so familiar. He’s an actor, not a very famous one, but he plays a main character on one of Shane’s favorite TV shows. It’s a well made show about zombies and currently only aired five episodes. Mr. Dixon looks so much cuter without the blood and dirt always covering his face in the show. But when he was covered by those, he could be so damn sexy.

 

Shane served Daryl his beer and his lady friend, turned out to be his agent Maggie, some wine. Daryl was wearing a black shirt and a pair of worn out jeans that showed his strong bicep and boney knees. Shane felt his mouth went dry when Daryl looked up at him and thanked him with a small smile.

 

When he got back to the narrow space between cabins, Shane found himself repeating every single second he was in there around Daryl Dixon in his head. He was not a fan girl and he wasn’t going to scream or cry but he sure had a huge crash on this actor sitting so close to him in his plane. He had sex fantasies about Daryl’s character, a tough redneck hunter, when he was watching the show. And when the guy was actually around him, Shane started to realize how much he wanted him. The urge to touch and feel him just started to be unbearable.

 

 

 

“He was totally eye-fucking you.” Maggie said to him from the corner of her mouth.

 

“What?” Daryl almost choked on his beer, “Where did that come from?”

 

“Don’t play dumb with me!” she rolled her eyes at Daryl, “The hot attendant! If he can lick you with his eyes, you’ll be all wet from head to toe. ”

 

“Whatever…not in the mood for any of that shit.” Daryl shrugged.

 

“What are you talking about? Go and ask for his number! I’m sure he’ll take good care of you in Atlanta.” She grinned at him, sipping her wine.

 

“Ya really have to get laid sometime soon, lady.” Daryl shook his head, “Stop worrying about my sex life and go bang that Glenn kid when we get to the set.”

 

“It’s not the same!” Maggie hissed at him and turned to the other side, wrapping the blanket tight around her skinny shoulders. Daryl knew she was just upset because the Korean cameraman was not getting any of the signals she sent his way.

 

Daryl set his seat flat and stared at the dim ceiling of the plane. It was so quite in the cabin and the other three passengers were all sleeping now. He let his mind drifted away into the darkness where he could see Shane, oh yes he checked his name tag, leant over him and trapped him between his strong arms and the seat, eyes fixed on him with so much heat. The thought of Shane looking at him so intense and with lust sent a shiver down Daryl’s spine and made him twisted his hips a little on the leather seat.

 

He wet his lips with his tongue and bit on the bottom one trying to contain the tightening in the lower part of his body. It had been so long since he had any kind of relationship and since his career finally started to take off he couldn’t bear any risk of fucking around and losing his job.

 

Daryl signed with frustration and desperation. Apparently he was so turned on by the flight attendant and it was ridiculous. He was like a teenage boy with so little self-control but kept imagining Shane pushing him down to his hands and knees and fucking him on the carpet floor of the plane. It would feel so good with those big hands grabbing his hips and pulling his hair while the man pounding into him so hard he couldn’t even breathe…

 

_That’s fucking enough._

 

Daryl jumped out of his seat and rushed to the restroom. He was rock hard just by his own thoughts and felt so embarrassed. He was determined to end this with cold water on his face.

 

He reached the restroom at the front of the first class cabin that was vacant and pushed the folding door open. This was a special made restroom for first class flyers that was a little bigger and nicer. He stepped inside and before he could turn around to close the door, he was pushed on the back and next thing he knew his face was on the mirror and a hot body pressed into him so tight it knocked the air out of his lungs.

 

The lock clicked behind him.

 

Daryl started to struggle the second he realized what happened, but the guy’s grip was so firm and the position wasn’t in his favor at all. He panted heavily. His breath fogged the mirror a little he could not see the person behind him.

 

“Get the fuck off me!” he snarled from the back of his throat, voice a little shaky from realization of how turned on he was by this terrible situation.

 

“Or what? You’re gonna scream so your lady friend’s coming to save you and seeing you like this?” the voice was right by his ear and the hot breathe made him shudder. His head was pinned to the mirror and the guy shoved down his jeans and boxers in one harsh movement, what was worse, his erection bounced against his belly when there was no fabric to cover it.

 

The guy behind him chuckled and licked the side of his neck while reaching down to take Daryl’s leaking member in his hand and stroke him slightly. “Looks like you need some help here, Mr. Dixon.”

 

And that’s when Daryl knew who he was.

 

It was Shane.

 

He tensed up all of a sudden and started to really fight for his dignity. But the other man saw it coming and acted fast enough to grab both of Daryl’s waists and tied them together to the lower of his back by his own belt. Daryl cursed under his breath desperately. Shane was too strong for him. And calling for help if out of the picture, he was not going to let anyone see him like this.

 

“I’m gonna fucking kill you.” Daryl threatened, now he could see Shane’s face from the mirror.

 

“You can try, with this little sweet hole righ’ here.” Shane stuck up two fingers to Daryl’s lip, “Now make them slick and make it easier for yourself.”

 

Daryl had no choice but to open his mouth and let the fingers in. He had been fucked before and he knew how much it would hurt if he didn’t comply. He dragged his tongue along the thick fingers and tried so hard not to bite on them.

 

Shane played with Daryl’s a tongue a little bit and enjoyed it all wet and hot between his fingers before he took them out, “That’s enough.”

 

Daryl spat indignantly.

 

“Come on Mr. Dixon,” Shane muttered closely again, so intimate it made Daryl blush all the way up to the tip of his ear, “I’m gonna give you the best service ever. Please don’t hate me.”

 

“Fucking perv…” Daryl hissed but was cut off and almost choked when Shane abruptly pushed two wet fingers through his tight ring of muscle. Shane groaned by the silky feeling of Daryl’s tight and warm inside, he unbuttoned Daryl’s shirt and shoved it down to bite onto the tender skin on the other man’s shoulder blades.

 

“God you feel so good. I’m gonna plow every inch of that tight hole and you’re gonna cum for me screaming.”

 

He looked at the man in the mirror: Daryl’s eyes squeezed shut while he was biting mercilessly on his own lip, all trying to hide his reaction. But Shane could feel him from the inside of his body that he was so aroused by Shane’s words that he was trembling, muscle clenching down on his fingers like a sucking mouth.

 

Shane slowly started to move his fingers around and try to find that little nub of pleasure. The other hand stroked Daryl’s cock with a matching rhythm. When he finally pressed hard on Daryl’s prostate, the man squirmed to get away like he was getting an electric shock. The half moan and half sob sound released from those red and swollen lips made Shane’s cock twitched in his uniform pants.

 

“Please…don’t.” Daryl looked back from his shoulder with a sheepish glance, and lustful, he didn’t notice that himself. His lips were trembling and shimmering from the dim light. They looked really delicious and Shane wanted to kiss him so bad. But not now.

 

“I see you are begging already.” Shane signed dramatically, “I thought I had to work harder for that. Now you are making it easy for me, ‘guess I’ll make it easy for you.” And with those words, Shane began to press on Daryl’s prostate relentlessly.

 

Daryl moaned and whimpered helplessly. The fucks he took before were all quickies and he got off by stroking his cock. Those were nothing like this, nothing like what Shane was doing. It was so intense and the pleasure burst inside him, making him feel so vulnerable.

 

His vision blurred from the strong and insufferable stimulation and his chest heaved so hard trying to take in some oxygen. His cock was wrapped in Shane’s big and firm hand while pre-cum leaked all over the other man’s palm, even dripping onto the floor.

 

Daryl pressed his forehead on the mirror to find some calm but just warmed up the cold surface. He was on fire and it burned through his veins, failing his knee joints. If Shane didn’t step between his spread legs to support him, he would be on the floor any second.

 

“Fuck…’s too much. Please, Shane, please…” he murmured the other man’s name under his breath. To his surprise the movement did stop and Shane grabbed his hair and turned him around.

 

“Say it again.” He growled, but biting on Daryl’s lips and kissing him so hard it was painful. Daryl felt Shane was gonna eat his tongue when he was sucking on it, but it felt so good. And it was either that or the fact that Shane was trying to drain all the oxygen from his lung made him so dizzy. Pleasure hit him like tidal waves and Shane was his lifeboat.

 

Shane let him go and started to caress Daryl’s torso, leaning down to bite on his left nipple. Daryl gasped and arched his body in a subconscious attempt to let Shane taste him more.

 

“Say it again.” Shane demanded hoarsely.

 

“What?” Daryl tried to figure this out through the fog of pleasure in his head.

 

“My name,” Shane said, with a tone that almost loving, “You know my name.”

 

And with that said, he abruptly reached down to carry Daryl’s legs up by his forearms and pressed the man even harder onto the mirror, making sure he was half sitting on the narrow counter where the sink was. Daryl panicked, with his pants and boxers pooled on the ground, now his entire body exposed to Shane’s wolfish gaze. And the other man was still fully dressed. Daryl flushed from chest up with shame, humiliation and lust. Although he would never admit it, he could actually see his own achingly hard cock between their pressed bodies now.

 

Shane moved a little to let his own erection out and rubbed it around Daryl’s exposed entrance. Daryl’s eyes were squeezed shut again. He stiffened when Shane breached his hole a little just to tease him and his muscles clenched down on the head of Shane’s cock trying to suck it back in when it pulled away. Daryl panted heavily.

 

“You have to say it or I won’t know what you want.” Shane teased him, biting on his bottom lips again. Daryl moaned at the sensation, but he murmured a “Fuck you” into Shane’s mouth.

 

“That’s clearly not gonna happen this time.” Shane chuckled, “but we can try something else this time. I’m sure you’ll like it.” He took off his black tie and loosened his collar. With Daryl anxiously watching him, Shane tied the black fabric around the base of the other man’s shaft. Daryl struggled and tried to kick Shane but only got a spank on his ass and that shocked him as well as made him even harder. He felt sting at the back of his eyes and blinked hard to stop the tears.

 

Shane felt like drowning in those watery blue eyes and he couldn’t hold back any longer. He moved and lined himself up, pushing gently into the tight and needy channel. Daryl gritted his teeth to stop himself from moaning like a wanton whore, but he was on fire and the only thing he could think about now was that fat and big cock inside of him.

 

Shane was about to say something but he couldn’t. He had to use all his will power to hold the urge to cum right away. Daryl was so hot and wet and the feeling was intoxicating. He pushed all the way in until his hair touched Daryl’s ass and he rested there a little bit, wanting both of them to adapt.

 

Shane started slowly, stretching Daryl from different angles and making sure to cover his prostate every in and out. Daryl’s thighs were into his chest to make sure his hole would stick out for Shane to fuck. The actor was covered by a thin sheen of sweat and became a total mess under Shane’s power. When he picked up speed and thrust into him like a brutal hammer, Daryl burst out a cry and moved his head from side to side on the mirror like he could not take it anymore.

 

“God you are taking it good.” Shane groaned and bit on Daryl’s neck, causing his prey to shiver violently, “been thinking about this for so long…every time I see you on that fucking TV I wanted to just fuck you wherever you are standing.” Now he did sound like a perv, but Shane didn’t care.

 

Then he had to shut up again, the pleasure was overwhelming even for him. Shane kept the rhythm for a little longer and then changed into a position which he moved his hands to grip Daryl on the hips and let the actor wrap his legs around his waist. Daryl was able to fight a little and that really impressed Shane ‘cause he thought he’d be lost already. But with his hands tied to his back, Daryl can only cling to Shane or he would definitely fall to the ground.

 

Shane could easily part his cheeks further for better access. Daryl’s head rested on Shane’s shoulder and he could not hold back the tears anymore. He shuddered every time Shane thrust into him and bit his cries into Shane’s shoulder. He was on edge and would have come already if his cock was not tied. The whole situation terrified him and made him be at a loss what to do. His cock was angry red and his channel was having a spasm around Shane’s shaft.

 

“Shane…please, please…” he whimpered and nuzzled his predator’s face like a kitten, pleading and begging for a relief. Tears run down his face and he had no control over it.

 

“You like my special service righ’ Mr. Dixon?” Shane licked his teats then his eyelashes, for a second Daryl thought his tongue was touching his pupil feather-like.

 

He looked into Shane’s eyes, sight blurred with tears and heat.

 

“Say it.” Shane growled.

 

Daryl cried a little more. The tip of his nose was red. This was so humiliating and embarrassing but he just couldn’t take it anymore. At this point he was willing to do anything Shane wanted.

 

“I…I like it…please…” he sobbed. His nearly screamed when Shane lifted him from the counter and now his whole body was pinned on Shane’s cock. His muscle clenched so hard onto Shane’s shaft it almost hurt.

 

And that was it. Shane lost it when he heard Daryl chanted his name between moans and sobs and came so hard inside of the actor’s body. The white liquid brushed the now over-sensitive inside. As soon as he came, Shane took the tie off Daryl’s cock and the actor got off without even touching it. He came so hard the hot sperm was shot all over his chest and the world was spinning around him. Daryl buried his face in Shane’s shoulder and bit on his uniform so hard his teeth started to hurt to barely suppress the near scream and cry. His legs around Shane’s waits were trembling and finally gave up. He fell onto his feet and Shane’s shaft slid out of him with cum dripping from his hole down to his inner thighs.

 

Daryl shivered and was not able to stand. Shane wrapped his strong arms around his waist and held him steady for a few long minutes to let both of them calm down from their climax. Daryl’s mind was still in a whirl when he felt Shane untying him, massaging his wrist, kissing his tears away softly, cleaning him up and helping him back in his clothes.

 

When he finally got back to his seat, his stumbled and tried so hard to sit down careful enough because his ass was sore like he could still feel Shane’s length inside him.

 

“What the hell happened? Have you been crying?” Maggie sat up to check on him, sounding sleepy and worried, “Are you sick or something?”

 

“Nah, I’m good.” Daryl said, his voice was raspy and tired. He just wanted to be left along so he could recover from what just happened, to absorb the fact that he was fucked against his will but also had the best orgasm in his life.

 

Maggie didn’t say anything more because she respected Daryl’s privacy. The rest of the trip was in silence and Daryl managed to get some sleep before they landed in Atlanta.

 

And then there he was. When they were getting off the plane Shane waited for the passengers at the entrance of the cabin. Daryl was the last one to leave. He tensed up when Shane stepped closer to him in the empty cabin but the attendant just hugged him and slid something in his pocket.

 

When Daryl finally got the courage to take the thing out, he found out it was just a note with Shane’s number on it. Daryl stared so hard at the small piece of paper like he was trying to burn it with his death gaze.

 

But he finally gave up, and put it back in his pocket untouched.


End file.
